This invention relates to a rotary engine, and more particularly to a rotary engine having at least one combustion chamber entirely separate from a main chamber in which a rotor equipped with a piston vane operates.
Rotary engines possess several advantages over those of the reciprocating piston type. Not only is the crankshaft unnecessary in rotary engines, but in engines of about equal size, the "piston" power leverage on the drive shaft of a rotary engine is greater than that in the reciprocating type.
Especially significant with respect to the rotary engine of this invention is the fact that the external or special combustion chamber, or pair of combustion chambers, contribute to the achievement of complete burning of a combustible mixture, with efficient utilization of the power thereby created, before burned products are exhausted into the atmosphere.
While rotary engines have heretofore been proposed, and external or separate combustion chambers have also heretofore been proposed for engines, no engine heretofore proposed is known to possess the high reliability and efficiency and smoothness of operation provided by the teachings of this invention.